Torture, Domination, and Seduction (One Shot Lemons)
by AnastaziaLillian
Summary: *I TAKE REQUESTS! FOR ANY GAME!* Torture, Domination, and Seduction...The title says it all...(Warning: Pure smut and lemony goodness)
1. Robin x Lucina

I sat on the couch, sighing sorrowfully. I watched as Lucina Walked past him, flouncy and elegant. I loved her secretly, but could not tell her. For being who I am, I can not talk to a girl like Lucina. I felt numb, warm, and unable to make a word out to her. All I wanted was to hold her in His arms as I caressed her body. The bareness of her skin against mine. My lips locked on hers. Tongues battling it out to see who gets the first oral. Lucina would take my length into her perfect mouth, bobbing up and down. Her lips grazing against the shaft, causing a moan to come from my mouth. I grabbed the nearby Began drinking beer and, closing my eyes in the process. Thinking of fucking Lucina.

* * *

Lucina was buck naked after I stripped away her clothes. She ripped mine away as our mouths were locked. My member sticking up, turning on her extensively. She bit her bottom lip while staring at me.  
"O ... oh ... I did not know That you were Referring to That when you said, something massive." She said with lustful eyes. I smirked and pushed her against the wall. We inched closer and closer until even lips met. Kissing deeply, I squeezed her beautiful breasts. She moaned into my mouth as my thumb brushed over the pink nipple That was hard. That must sono stati to turn on point for her. I moved my lips to her neck, sucking and nipping at different sections. Hickies forming at each spot. Lucina moaned more, making my member even harder.  
"The ... lemme help you ... w ... t ... with that." she said, beginning to stroke my cock with a hot hand. "You are really hot, Robin. Aren't you?" I moved back to her lips.  
"I ... I try." I whispered into her face, biting at her bottom lip. She was stroking me faster. I grabbed her hair, making her yelp. "Or ... oh Lucina ... please ..." I moaned.  
"Y ... you got it ... Sir." she continued and more. I could not stop her. She kept going. And believe me, I did not want this to stop. She was so beautiful. I licked her neck where the hickies were and moved my hands to her breasts. Playing with them and feeling them against my chest. "Oh ... ROBIN!" She cried out in pleasure. Clearly she liked her breasts being played with. From this, she ran her hand up and down on my member faster and faster. I felt the Increase of heat go right to my balls. Feeling the build up, I moaned loudly. Then, in an involuntary moment, I came in her hands.  
"I ... I am so sorry." I whispered. She cleaned the cum off her fingers with her mouth.  
"Here, have a taste." She forced to cum drenched finger into my mouth and slowly Took it out, leaving my own semen in my mouth. It tasted salty. I was not a fan. Lucina pulled my neck to her face closely and stuck her tongue in my mouth . I loved how she was forceful. I had to stop this so I could move to the couch. I sat with my legs spread, I know she could pleasure me. She crawled over on her hands and knees. A smirk painted on her face. She Looked at my still throbbing cock and slid it into her mouth. I closed my eyes in the immediate pleasure. She bobbed her head as she Took the length in her mouth. Swirling the tip with her tongue sent wave after wave of happiness through my body.  
"Mmm ... Lucina." I said, rolling my eyes back in pleasure. I grabbed her head and stood up. Her mouth still around my cock. I Began pulling and pushing her head into it. Holding her face in my crotch for a matter of seconds before releasing her. She coughed and spat on my cock Which only turned me on more. "Use ... use your hands." I said breathlessly. She nodded and Began jerking me off quickly. "Faster ..." When she was not going fast enough, I forcibly put her mouth around my cock and she sucked me off. I saw Lucina was fingering herself while bobbing up and down. I smirked and a when I picked her up, That Meant enough of thst. I threw her on the bed, causing a whine to come from her Because of the loss of skin contact. Looking at my lover, I smiled. She was so beautiful. Covered in sweat, hair messy, and wanting more. "Robin...please...MORE!" She moaned as I spread her legs and got on my knees. Licking the folds That were there. My hand grazed her thigh. She was drenched in her own juices, Which allowed my finger to slide in with ease. I inserted another Began and thrusting them in and out. "D ... dont be gentle! Rough! I want rough!"  
"As you wish ..." I knelt over her, kissing and sucking her breasts as I thrusted my fingers in her roughly. She was writhing in pleasure trying to get my fingers deeper inside.  
"A ... ah ... ROBIN!" She cried as she came against my fingers. I did the same as she did when I came. I licked the sweet juices off my fingers and Had her finish it off. I kissed her lightly and trailed my tongue down her body. Shaking my head, I could not resist her anymore.  
"L ... Lucina ... I can not take it! I'm going to put it in."  
"Do not hesitate ... I want to feel you inside me. Make me your slave, Robin. " Those words were my command as I positioned my cock at her entrance and instead of slowly , I slammed inside her. She cried out in pain and pleasure, I was guessing That She was no longer a virgin NOW. Oops. Forgetting That, I Began thrusting inside her fast and then slow. Almost in a rhythm. Though, a when I went slow whined and she dug her nails into my thigh. "Harder!" She screamed. I tried going in as fast as I could. But, Lucina changed it up where she got on all fours while I was kneeling on the bed behind her. I went faster with her moans and felt her cum multiple times while I was inside her. When she had enough of doggy style, she flipped us over and Began sucking me off once more, while I ate her out. My tongue going in and out while swirling around her clit. She stroked my cock over and over while dipping her tongue at the tip. She must sono stati holding in her pleasure sounds Because she did not make a sound until I lightly bit the pink bud. She moaned so loudly That the vibrations That were sent through my cock, made me cum in her mouth.  
"S ... sorry." I said. Getting up, I was pushed back down on my back.  
"Now ... I'M IN CONTROL." She growled, positioning herself at an angle and inserting my member into her entrance. She bounced up and down herself. Her walls tightening around my cock, making hot sounds like from my mouth. Lucina grabbed my hands and stuck them on her breasts. She bounced more and more, cumming over and over again. I was reaching the climax point two to the increased At amount of pleasure. I flipped her over once more and pulled out, only to stick it into her tight ass. She screamed and hung onto me. I picked her up and put her legs around my waist. Digging her nails into my shoulder and moaning in my ear, I increased At the speed. "R ... Robin ... pl ... Please!"  
"Please ... what?"  
"C ... .cum inside my ass. Make me yours forever. I want it! "  
"You want that? You dirty whore?"  
"Yes!" "Filthy Slut!"  
"Yes!"  
"Lustful, anal-loving, CUNT!"  
" ROBIN! " I thrusted more and more until my cum inside her bursted. I waited until every last drop was inside her. She hung onto me, breathing heavily. She smelled of lavender and sex. A loving and aromatic essence. We fell onto the bed, exhausted.  
"I ... I love you ... Robin." she said breathlessly.  
"I do to."  
"Please fuck me ... again ..." My eyes Widened. She wanted more ?! She was a slut.  
"Later ..."  
"O ... okay." she was clearly disappointed.  
We both drifted off to sleep ... smelling of sweat and sex. I woke up ... Realizing that ... it was not a dream ... it was all real.


	2. Female Robin x Chrom

Female Robin x Chrom...for those who wanted it? Here is my interpretation...ENJOY!

* * *

I had Chrom as my sex slave. When I wanted pleasure, whether it be to cause pain, my breasts played with, or just sex...I would take him out from his cage and order him to do what I want. Right now, I was on a chair, a wine glass in my hand, and my feet on my human ottoman named Chrom. He was naked, because that's what I liked. I felt like punishing him today and the beginning was for him to anticipate what was going to happen today. He would only know when he begs for it. I loved when he begs. Turns me on for sure. I was wearing a slutty outfit on purpose, just to tease him. He needed a good punishment today. It's long overdue.

"Mistress...what are you planning today?" He asked, lot looking at me. He knew better. Sometimes he would to things he wasn't supposed to on purpose so he would get more pain, like cum inside me or cum in general without permission. If I caught him doing it purposely and he makes it clear, then he wont get any food or anything for 2 days. I dug my spiked heels into his bear back, producing a moan from him.

"You like that, slave?"

"Y...yes mistress."

I smirked and began dragging him by his leash down to the basement. "You want to know what we're doing? Let's see if you can figure it out. Figure it out and I'll let you kiss me." I said, coming up to his face.

"Are...are you going to punish me?" He asked, weakly.

"Why yes."

"Wh...where's my kiss?"

I ignored him and bound him against the wall, spread out. I went to the opposite wall, and grabbed what I needed. Whips, strap-on, gag, ropes, and zapper. Yes, today wasn't going to be fun for him. He shouldn't have pulled out of me before I gave him the command.

Going back to Chrom, I caressed his face, only to slap it repeatedly. "What are you?"

"A...sex slave..." he stuttered.

"What else?"

"A dirty whore."

"No! You're a slut who needs to be trained!" I said, zapping his thigh. He yelled in pain, hunching back trying to get away from me. I grabbed his cock and twisted it. "You don't try and get away from me!"

"I'm sorry, Mistress! Thank you for the pain! Do it again!"

I smirked. "Thats more like it. But, it seems like you're cock isn't as perky today as usual. Why don't we fix that?"

I stepped back and slowly began taking the slutty outfit off, piece by piece. Muttering his name with every piece. It was as if I was calling him. "Chrom." I moaned, getting on my knees. "You know you want this." I leaned back, playing with my pussy. He was shaking in the ropes and chains, wanting to put his cock inside me. "Why don't you come get it?" I snapped my fingers and the chains came off, releasing him. He fell to the ground. Crawling towards me, all he wanted was to be inside me. I took him down and threw him on the table. I put the strap on around my waist. Walking around him, I got a look at his rock hard dick. I bit my bottom lip. Taking the rope, I tied him to tge table. Head hanging over the edge. Cock in the air, balls wrapped with rope as well. Ass exposed. Smirking, I knelt down to where his head is.

"Are you ready for your real punishment?"

"Y...yes mistress"

"Open." And before He could open all the way, I stuck the strap on cock in his mouth. Shoving it down his throat. He moaned with the cock in his mouth. I placed my hands on his pecks and moved my hips, allowing the fake cock to travel deeper in his throat. Thrusting quicker, I twisted and pulled his nipples. "More! he shouted.

"More...w...what?"

"More deepthroat!"

I smiled and continued to put the fake cock in his mouth. Pushing farther in, I felt myself get wet from the sounds of his moans of both pain and pleasure mixed with my own moans.

"Oh...Robin." he said.

He sucked harder on the cock, I could feel it in my pussy. The feelings sent vibrations through my whole body, making me cum. as the build up of more pleasure increased, the thrusting of the cock in his mouth got rougher and more sloppy. He kept gagging, but did I care? Not one bit.

"Okay, enough of this!" I exclaimed, pulling the cock out. I went on top of the table, looking down at Chrom's massive and blue-balled member. I licked the tip and took the entire thing into my mouth. "Y...you're so..."

"Ahh! MISTRESS! CAN I CUM?" He yelled, interrupting me. I took offense ro that and began sucking him even harder, he wasn't going to cum anytime soon. And, if get did...then he wont be able to sleep tonight because his ass would be so sore.

"No...absolutely not!" I shouted.

"I...I need it!"

I grabbed the flogger next to me and began harshly hurting him. With each slap to the skin sent a smile to my face. "No! You don't need to cum!" I said hitting his cock. He was crying in pain. The cries that filled the room were both hot and sexy. "What do you say to your mistress?"

"AHH! THANK YOU FOR HURTING ME!"

"that's more like it. Do you want ne to fuck you now?" I asked, close to his face.

"Yes! I want your cock inside my ass! Fuck me until I bleed!" He cried.

I smiled happily and seductively. I moved his body to the edge of the table and tied his hands and arms above his head. His legs up so I had access to his ass as well as his cock. Then, without any warning or preparation, I slammed into his ass with the strap on. He cried out in pleasure and agony.

"Fuck me! Fuck me mistress!" He shouted. I thrusted in and out, hard. No mercy at all. I clawed his chest to make the red marks brighter. "Harder!"

"You are such a fucking anal whore aren't you!?" I insulted.

"Yes! I'm an anal whore!"

I untied his legs and began stroking his cock rapidly, dipping down every now and then to lick the tip. He moaned and moaned as I did as well. I cane repeatedly from his sounds. Thrusting the cock into his ass and almost out, but slammed back in with great force was sexy for him. He was definitely enjoying this. As was I.

"Mistress...please? Now may I cum?" He whined and begged.

"Yes." I said finally. Untying the ropes from his balls, thrusting and stroking. Chom let out a guge and long moan as he came.

"Thank you, Mistress."

"For..."

"For making and letting me cum."

I untied him and held the man in my arms. "that's a good boy...you know what to do. Now, I want you to pleasure me."

"Are you sure, mistress?"

"Yes. And what I tell you...you listen."

* * *

I would LOVE requests from games that aren't Fire Emblem right now...such as Pokémon or Zelda...Smash BROS. will work as well! Anyways...THANKS FOR READNG!


End file.
